Remember that I love you
by SomethingSpecial
Summary: Very sad story about Michiru. Haruka broke up with Michiru 10 years ago, but Michiru still loves her. What will Michiru do after she found out where Haruka lives?


Disclaimer: I don`t own Sailor Moon and so on. Even the story is not mine. I only translated it into English and probably not very well, nevertheless I hope that you will be so kind to review.  
  
Remember that I love you  
  
Noon. Heated and stuffy. Sakura began to bloom. Its petals were everywhere. In one of the districts in Kyoto stood nice two-storied house. On the second floor light rays fall on the telephone. In response it started to ring. In total silence could be heard a feminine voice. -Sorry, but there is nobody at home now. Leave your message after the signal. Disgusting beep.  
  
-Hello, Haruka. Hope that you didn`t forget my voice yet.  
Woman spoke forcing herself. Could be felt her tiredness. From time to time were slipping hysterical notes.  
-By the way today is 10 years. To the day. Even the time coincide.  
Deep, convulsive sigh.  
  
-I don`t know how you lived all this years. I don`t know how I lived myself...Without you. You...did you miss me? I want to think that you did. Earlier we could unterstand each other rather quikly. Though, maybe, you changed a lot during this time. Maybe, you have a family? Child, who is playing in the nursery, husband, who is returning from very hard but interesting work and you in apron in the kitchen. To say the truth it is hard for me to imagine this idyllic picture.  
  
In her voice could be felt evil irony.  
-But at the same time it is easy for me to remember our evenings. Here the voice shook and then woman lost her temper.  
-Why?...Haruka, answer me, WHY? Why the hell?! Woman sobbed violently. It seemed that she was on the verge of insanity.  
-Even on paper you didn`t explain your reason for leaving! I won`t speak about myself, but what was with the girls!! They thought, that you were kidnapped, despite your one and the only word *sorry*....time is ending. I am going to ring up.  
Beep beep beep. New call. Continuation of the painful confession.  
-Probably you are puzzled over how I got your address and telephone. I have my own sources how Minako says.  
  
Woman nervously giggled  
  
-All this is not important. You can see Minako on the TV. Her scandalous show caused a sensation. Did you notice that she is not growing old? She is looking like she is 25, but in fact she is already 30. However you didn`t notice the signs of the growing old yourself. Just like me and others...they helped me a lot. So I couldn`t go crazy once and for all. But I AM already insane. From that day. Mako owns a restaurant. Also she has twins and Kendgi. She became very beautiful. About Rei you also must know. Who doesn`t know the publicly loved singer? Usagi and Ami are living rather well too. Ami is an execllent doctor. She even treated me – took away my depression. All have found own happinness, except me...Now I will be speaking only the truth. YOU and only YOU ruined my life.  
Beep, beep, beep. New call.  
-Haruka, I forgot how to play the violin, during this 10 years I didn`t even touch the paints. Until now I haven`t understood WHY? At first I hoped, that you would return, saved all immutable... Then money started to arrive. I guessed and kept them in an old big envelope. Soon you will receive it. That looked like, like...alimony. I became exasperated on the whole world. Do you want to know something. Now I will admit, yesterday I killed a human. I let out my ungirdle strength. And I don`t feel any emotions. What have I become! At the same time I made this decision.  
  
The next part woman spoke firmly, clearly, distinctly.  
- I won`t give a lot of trouble now. Not to the girls, not to me myself and what is more important not to you. Farewell, Tenou Haruka. And remember that I love you.  
Something dropped with a crash. Then could be heard some noise as if somebody stood up. Suddenly came wrong silence. In this silence the sound of a gunshot was absolutely unbearable. The next thing that came was the noise of a falling body.  
-Your message is recorded. Please lay down the receiver. Your message is recorded. Please lay down the receiver. Your message is recorded. Please lay...  
The heat on the street became more violent. Within two hours the door slamed. Into the hall went 9-years old blonde girl with very serious eyes, the exact copy of her mother.  
-Mom?  
  
After she made sure that nobody was at home, the girl threw off her bag and went on the second floor. There she turned on the voice mail and checked all the messages. During the listening her serene expression absolutely didn`t change. While tape rewound the girl took away a picture from the wall, the picture of a very beautiful woman with aquamarine hair, and concealed it in the store-room. She nodded with satisfaction and pushed several times the button *erase*  
- That's all  
  
Then the silence followed. Total silence. 


End file.
